Loguetown
Loguetown is a city on the Polestar Islands in East Blue, covering nearly the entire island it is on, save for a few steep hills. Almost all ships, especially pirate ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line, since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line. Vice Admiral (former Captain) Smoker first appeared here, and Roger was born and executed in this town. The location where he was executed has become a popular tourist spot. Location and Climate Loguetown is situated just north of the Calm Belt and east by north-east of Reverse Mountain's entrance. Therefore, many East Blue pirates stop here to gather supplies, before entering the Grand Line. Since Smoker became the captain of the local Marine Base, many pirates were caught before reaching the Grand Line. Weather and Climate Normally, the weather is bright and sunny, occasionally partly cloudy. While the Straw Hat Pirates were in Loguetown a major storm, unlike any other known weather event, occurred right around the area. Major Locations Execution Platform The Execution Platform, where the Pirate King Gol D. Roger was killed, is found in the center of the town. When the Straw Hat Pirates stopped here, Luffy was very adamant about seeing this. It was later destroyed by lightning. Loguetown Marine Base It is a standard Marine base, led by Captain Smoker, who has a reputation of not letting any pirates escape. This record was lost when Luffy and his crew escaped and Buggy's Crew followed to chase them. Arms Shop The Arms Shop is a family business owned by Ippon-Matsu. Zoro stopped here to get new swords after Mihawk broke his two normal swords at the Baratie. Here with Tashigi, Zoro found one named sword said to be cursed, and after a quick test decided to use it. Ippon-Matsu was amazed at his swordsmanship and the risk he took during the test and gave him a family heirloom, another named sword, and the one that Zoro picked out free of charge. Robecca Hanberg Robecca Hanberg is a high class boutique owned by Hanger. Nami tried on some clothes there. The Fisherman King Uotome The Fisherman King Uotome is a fish market owned by Sapi. Sanji bought a blue-finned elephant tuna from him. Antique House The Antique House is a funky boutique that sells cheap and fashionable clothing. After trying on clothes at Robecca Hanberg and not buying anything, Nami bought an enormous pile of clothes from there. Gold Roger Bar Gold Roger Bar is a bar located in Loguetown. This bar used to be the most popular in town, in which many pirates used to gather. But since the execution of Gol D. Roger, only Marines come to this bar, that is until Luffy entered the bar by coincidence. Also by coincidence, Luffy appears to be sitting in the exact same seat at the bar table, where Gol D. Roger used to sit, as seen in the flashback of Roger speaking with Raoul, the man who oversees the bar. Gold Roger Bar appears only in the anime. Citizens History Past Loguetown is the birth place of Gol D. Roger. Upon Roger's surrendering, the marines decided it would be appropriate to execute the Pirate King right at the place of his birth. It was at the moment of his execution in Loguetown, when Roger, with his last words, inspired a whole new generation of pirates, thus starting the new age of piracy. Loguetown Arc Upon arriving in Loguetown, the Straw Hat Pirates took their separate ways to do some shopping and exploring. Nami tried on some clothes, Zoro bought new swords and Luffy visited the execution platform. While on the platform, Luffy got ambushed by Buggy and Alvida who managed to trap him on spot. Just when Buggy was about to execute Luffy, a storm occurred and a lightning fell right on the platform, hitting Buggy and setting Luffy loose. Marine Captain Smoker, the captain of Loguetown's Marine base, witnessed the event and was determined to not let any pirates escape his jurisdiction. Smoker chased the Straw Hat Pirates as they tried to make a run for their ship and, using his Devil Fruit ability managed to corner Luffy and pin him on the ground. At that moment a mysterious man appeared and stopped Smoker from arresting Luffy, providing the time needed for the pirates to safely escape the island. Trivia *The town's name is derived from the words prologue and epilogue, the parts of a book that explain what happens before and after the story without being directly attached to the plot. Oda took the roots of both words and created "Logue"town. This city is also known as . All these reflect Loguetown being the place of both the birth and death of the late Pirate King. References Site Navigation ca:Loguetown es:Loguetown fr:Loguetown Category:East Blue Towns Category:Flashback Introduction